A vehicle is an apparatus which moves from one place to another place by allowing engine power to drive its own front wheels and rear wheels and includes various devices to secure the safety of passengers within a vehicle.
The device includes a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) sensor which senses a tire pressure to optimally maintain an air pressure of a tire and provides the sensed tire pressure to a driver, and a hot wire tire which prevents a tire from sliding on a snowy road or an icy road. A wheel lighting system (LED) provides a getting on/off safety of passengers of a vehicle, and a variable wheel increases a driving performance of the vehicle.
The above-mentioned devices consume battery power of the vehicle and do not operate without power.
Therefore, the devices are necessarily supplied with power. However, since all of the TPMS sensor, the hot wire tire, the wheel lighting system, and the variable wheel are mounted in rotating bodies (hub bearing, wheel, and the like) of the vehicle, the devices are not easily supplied with power.